


Like the Moon watches over us

by orphan_account



Category: ZE:A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a little incentive in order to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Moon watches over us

"Minwoo."  

The blond curled deeper into his blankets at the voice, whining lowly in his throat as he did so. He could recognize it well - it was one that he heard everyday, after all - and he just didn’t want to get up. Not now. Not for another 10 years, really.

"Minwoo, come on, wake up," The voice continued to urge, "You’ll be late if you don’t."

Still, Minwoo didn’t want to move. He was comfortable in his tangled cocoon of blankets, thank you very much, and he didn’t feel like leaving the warmth of his bed to deal with the cold of the winter air. He curled even more, shaking his head profusely as he refused to wake up fully, wanting to fall back asleep despite the logical part of his mind telling him that he should probably wake up before he angered the older.

"Still no?" There was a sigh as the blankets were peeled off of him, and he whined again at the light glaring into his eyes. "If you wake up I’ll give you a kiss."

That got a reaction out of the younger. While it was no secret that Moon Junyoung did love him, he didn’t express it as much - physically, at least - since they’d moved into separate  _hyung_  and  _dongsaeng_  dorms. He peeked up at his lover through his eyelashes, gaze questioning. 

In return, Junyoung leaned down over the younger idol and hovered his lips over the other’s, a mere breath’s away. Minwoo’s eyes glazed over; It was too early in the morning for this, and having just woken up, he didn’t realize that his lover was tempting him with the potential kiss. By the time he noticed, he was already sitting up on his bed and had his weight on his hands as Junyoung stood up, his grin pleased.

"Aaaah," Minwoo whined like a child again - his lover was the only one he could be with like this - and pouted adorably up at Junyoung. "You’re so mean,  _hyung_.” He complained even as he reluctantly stepped out of his bed, cringing at the cold of the floor against the warmth of his legs. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he received a small peck on his forehead as a reward for getting out. “You said a kiss. That didn’t even count.”

Chuckling, Junyoung led his still half asleep lover to the bathroom, holding him up as Minwoo stumbled along the way, his dancer’s coordination not having returned from his dreams. “I’d kiss you,  _yobo_ ,” He said, teasingly, “But unfortunately for you, you have morning breath right now, and I’d really rather kiss you when you have minty fresh breath.”

"Don’t you love me for who I am, bad morning breath and all?" Minwoo asked childishly. It was a trait he tended to have early in the morning after being forced out of bed, to act like a child. Well, more than he normally did anyways. Even so, he picked up his toothbrush and glared at it like it’d mortally offended him, then squeezed toothpaste on it.

There was a hand on his cheek, and he turned questioningly towards his lover, who leaned down and quickly claimed Minwoo’s lips for his own, showing that  _yes,_ he did love him, bad morning breath and all. Minwoo stiffened at the sudden action, then relaxed, making sure not to drop the toothbrush even as he savoured the sensation of Junyoung’s lips against his.

Pulling back slightly, Junyoung used the very same hand he had used to catch Minwoo’s attention to bring said attention back to his current job - brushing his teeth. “Minty fresh breath?”

"Minty, shminty," Minwoo mumbled under his breath, but started to brush his teeth anyway, listening to his  _hyung_  like the good junior he was. As he did, he could feel the other’s eyes on him, and he turned to him with one eyebrow raised, some of his usual sass coming back to him as his body realized that he was awake. He grinned, mouth covered with foam. “Aren’t I attractive,  _hyung_?”

Junyoung used this chance to spray water at his lover, laughing as Minwoo sputtered and had to rinse his mouth to prevent triggering his gag reflex. When he was done, Minwoo hopped onto Junyoung’s back, maneuvering himself to the front so that he had his legs wrapped around the older’s waist, ankles crossed at his smaller back, arms wrapped around his neck. “My kiss, now, please,” Minwoo demanded.

Gaining a thoughtful look on his face, Junyoung tilted his head, as though trying to decide if he should give Minwoo the kiss or not. Minwoo bounced a little in his arms, impatient, as Junyoung laughed and backed his lover up against the wall beside the door to his room. “Just a small one.”

Eagerly, Minwoo leaned down from his perch to nuzzle his nose against Junyoung’s, then hummed in happiness when his lips were captured once more, squirming in his lover’s grasp even as Junyoung made a noise of protest at the action. He opened his mouth, then used his thumb to press down on the hollow below Junyoung’s lower lip, his tongue rubbing shyly at the other’s. 

He heard Junyoung’s groan, and a delighted Minwoo continued his ministrations, clenching his fingers in his  _hyung_ 's hair and pulling back lightly so he could have more access, have a better position. The two continued to kiss hotly, mouths slanting over each other's, and if they had still been in their old dorm, Junyoung would have been worried about the wall behind Minwoo collapsing with how much he was pressing the younger into it, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Junyoung," Minwoo murmured against his leader’s lips when they paused for breath, eyes closed and forehead against the other’s. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Minwoo," Junyoung whispered back, still holding his lover against the wall with no intention of letting him down. "You’re going to be late if you don’t change, though," He reminded. However reluctant he was to let Minwoo out of his arms, he  _was_  still the leader.

"I’ll be fine. Just let me stay like this a little longer."

"Mm."

In the end, though, Minwoo had to eat his breakfast on the go, because ‘a little longer’ turned out to be 15 more minutes of kissing, until Heechul opened the door to start his day, stared at them, then screamed bloody murder about his ‘innocent’ eyes.


End file.
